Does DJ have what it takes?
by Pencil Muncher
Summary: 16 year old DJ is trying out for American Idol! does she have what it takes? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. lets get a move on!

DISCLAIMER: I wasn't even born when it all started. So how can they be mine?

SUMMARY: 16 year old DJ Tanner tries her luck on American Idol. I'm trying to make a happy story because some of you thought that "One Wild Night" was sick and revolting.

Stephanie is 11 and Michelle is 6.

CHAPTER ONE

"Don't be ridiculous." laughed Stephanie Tanner. "DJ, you just turned 16. American Idol? _Why?"_

"Because I am a gifted singer, thank you very much!" DJ said hotly. "Uncle Jesse even said I have a good chance. And what are the chances of the auditions being right here in San Francisco?"

"San Fran is a big time city." Stephanie remarked. "That doesn't mean you have to go try out for a reality TV show just so Simon can tell you off on national television."

"Well, Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Joey all support me." DJ said. "I'm going tomorrow and that's that."

"_Tomorrow?_ Auditions start in three days!"

"I'm going to camp out to make sure I get an audition."

"You are _nuts_."

"I know! But this is my big chance."

Stephanie shook her head and left the kitchen. Just then, Michelle entered.

"I want to audition too!" announced six year old Michelle.

DJ laughed. "You have to be 16, Michelle. But you can help me choose my song."

"I only know the alphabet song."

"Well...that's...um, too long." DJ said with a cringe. she was determined not to humiliate herself in front of the world.

"Fine." Michelle huffed, and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

"Before you leave, let's practice one more time." Uncle Jesse instructed. He began the opening chords of her song.

"_Born to be wild...born to be wild..._" sang DJ.

Uncle Jesse clapped. "Good! You're a winner, Deej!"

"I wish we could have an accompanied audition. Your guitar playing makes the song even better."

"Well, that's show biz! C'mon, lets go, you don't want to be late."

"Uncle Jesse, I can drive!"

"You can't drive to your own audition! That's unethical. Besides, I need the car!"

DJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

And so they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like? I know it's the wrong time period for American idol, which was not even around in the 80's. but that's why we call it all "fiction."

I will put the next chapter up ASAP! I've been busy. But I might just discontinue "One Wild Night" because some of you thought it was disturbing.

Reviews appreciated!


	2. little white lies

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. If they were, the show would still be running, never to cancel.

CHAPTER TWO

"Here we are, Deej!" Jesse said, unusually happy. Seeing his darling niece trying to make it in the music world, just like him, was just beautiful.

"I can't do this." Said DJ, feeling jittery.

"Don't talk like that! Come on. Your audition is in..." Jesse looked at his watch thoughtfully.

"2 ½ days." DJ said ruefully.

"Oh. Right. Well, still. Get a move on!" He cried. "Here are your tent and camping supplies." He then handed her a particularly heavy bundle of survival necessities.

DJ looked down at the pile. "Um, Uncle Jesse." She said. "Was the Elvis poster really necessary?"

"Well, the king always gives me luck!" Jesse said proudly. "Oh, and Deej, do you mind asking Simon to listen to some of my—"

"UNCLE JESSE!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Good luck, DJ. We will be thinking of you."

"I promise I'll call!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the house..._

"It's a good thing auditions are in the summer." Muttered Danny Tanner. "My daughter's education is much more important than this."

"More important than _music_?" Jesse asked, astonished. "You can't be serious."

"I agree with Danny." Joey said with a playful grin. "Unless it was comedy. Then, it would be excusable."

"Bullwinkle brain!" cried Jesse.

"Dippity doo head!" cried Joey.

"Guys, guys!" Danny cried, laughing with them. "Let's try to set an example for the girls, please."

Just, then, the door opened, and, none other then the Tanners favorite guest strutted in.

"Hola, Mr. T!" Cooed cheerful Kimmy Gibbler.

"_Kimmy?_" Jesse groaned. "Why are you here?"

"To spend time with my favorite family!" she cried. "And to support my best friend. Where is she? She must be so nervous."

"She left this morning, Kimmy." Danny said, irritated.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kimmy shrieked, completely forgetting about DJ. "SIMON IS _SO_ FINE."

"He's in his late twenties!" Jesse said incredulously.

"Well, Elvis is so old, he's dead!" cried Kimmy. Jesse jumped for Kimmy, but she ran out the door. Jesse then locked it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_At the audition, 3 days later_

"Your audition will be in around 15 minutes." Announced Ryan Seacrest, the host. "The cameras about to start rolling, so please do something overly dramatic. We need to top _The O.C._, so please make things interesting."

"But—but—"stuttered DJ.

"WELCOME back to _American Idol_!" boomed Ryan as the camera started rolling. "This young contestant here has suffered a lifetime of hardships. Her father neglected her as a child. Now, only 16, she is trying to make a living from singing. She has gone from audition to audition, and has been left heartbroken after each one. It's hard to sing well when your Uncle George is having open heart surgery."

DJ stared at Ryan, so shocked she could barely move. "I don't have an Uncle Geor—"

"Yes, we know it must be hard admitting all this to the public." Ryan said loudly, glaring at DJ. "But here on _American Idol_, we tell our viewers everything."

"But that's not true!" Cried DJ.

"Poor DJ." Ryan said sympathetically. "Unable to face her past..." Ryan gave a dramatically sad look. "Its stories like these that make us here at_ American Idol_ glad we are making a difference."

"NO!" DJ said weakly. "That's _not-_"

"And we'll be back after THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK here on..._American Idol!" _Ryan boomed, cueing the theme music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had a lot of interesting reviews on the first chapter. I may go back to One Wild Night, but right now I'm writing this one. Thank you all for commenting, I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner, but wasn't working. i'd click it, but it wouldnt load...not sure why. did any of you have this problem? oh well.

So, how do you guys like this chapter?


End file.
